This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Cytoscape has been widely used for visualizing biological networks and protein interactions. Recently, there has been interest in using Cytoscape to visualize results of small molecule screenings, drug/target networks, and metabolic pathways. The ability to visualize small molecules and calculate various compound descriptors would provide an extremely useful extension to the network visualization capabilities of Cytoscape. This project proposes to build such a plugin.